The long range goal of this project is to study genetic transfer mechanisms (primarily transformation) in the Group H streptococci. This includes studying the physiology of competence development, the interaction of competent cells with deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA), recombination of DNA molecules and their subsequent expression. This study may also involve related bacteriophages and their effect on the above.